horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidz Bop
Kidz Bop is a brand of compilation albums featuring children performing contemporary popular songs and the leader is Enstine D. The series was developed by Razor & Tie co-founders Cliff Chenfeld and Enstine D on October 9, 2001. The albums are composed of popular songs that chart high on the Billboard Hot 100 and/or receive heavy airplay from contemporary hit radio stations several months ahead of each album's release. The songs are performed by the Kidz Bop Kids, often with lyrics deemed too explicit or suggestive for younger audiences altered to be more "kid-friendly". Let's say it's the music counterpart of 4Kids Entertainment and the kid-sung versions of "Now That's What I Call Music" CD Tracks. The franchise has sold more than 16 million albums. Since its debut on October 9, 2001, Kidz Bop has expanded to include merchandise, music videos, a live touring division, and talent search competitions. There are 38 main albums as of July 13, 2018. Why They Suck # Their voices are annoying. When the kids sing, their voices usually sound unenthusiastic and like they'd rather be doing something else. They also sound like they're trying too hard to sing. # They butcher almost any good songs they do, such as Bring Me to Life, Lucid Dreams, All of Me, Jenny From The Block, Thrift Shop, Feel Good Inc, Uptown Funk, Sk8ter Boi, Congratulations (Post Malone), Let It Rock, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Unwell, All the Small Things, Real World, Truth Hurts, All Star, Old Town Road, any of the Linkin Park songs, etc. #* On another note, why make clean versions of songs that're definitely not for kids (e.g. Truth Hurts) sung by, well... kids? # Their dubbing and rhymes don't even make sense and wreck any meaning the original song had. # Their versions of songs sound grainy compared the original versions. # Unnecessary censorship. For example: #*In "Lucid Dreams" by Juice WRLD, the original lyrics in the song were "It's to the point where I love and I hate you" and they changed them to "It's to the point where I love and I miss you". #*In "Believer" by Imagine Dragons they changed "I was broken '''from a young age" to "I was '''burning '''from a young age". (Which is hilarious since being broken is way better than being burned.). #*In "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy the original lyrics were "We are the '''poisoned '''youth" and they changed it to "We are the '''rebel youth". (Which also sounds worse to kids). #*In "Hey Look Ma, I Made It" by Panic! At The Disco they changed "This world is full of demons, stocks and bonds and bible traders" to "This world is full of demons, stocks and bonds and all the '''traders". Somehow "demons" became a more acceptable word for kids than '''bible. This song is also an example of song with awful censorship as they changed the line "'Cause I am a hooker sellin' songs and my pimp's a record label" to "'Cause I am a singer sellin' songs and I am on a record label". # Most of their covered songs already have clean versions, but Kidz Bop cleans them up even further. # You don't even know what they're saying. It's like Submarine Man's auto-tune, but even WORSE. # The instrumental tracks are seriously lacking. # The lyrics are lazily put together. # The music videos are really cheesy. # They get the lyrics wrong a lot. # Rather than creating a English dub or having kids who fluently speak Korean, they try to speak Korean in the Gangnam Style and Boy With Luv covers, but it doesn't even sound Korean at all, it sounds more like gibberish. # They never give the original singers any credit for what they try to sing, so it's basically copyrighted material. # Like Misha, they have the likes and dislikes disabled in some of their songs meaning they can't take criticism. # It's really clear that these kids are only making so-called "Kid-friendly" versions of songs just to sell compilation CDs and make a quick buck. # They remix and dub songs that aren't inappropriate like "Let It Go"'' and "Sunflower" which are both clean because they were made for kids movies. # TL;DR, having a group of kids take songs and rewrite them to sound cleaner is completely pointless, because there could be actual clean versions of those songs that exist somewhere. # An ex-Kidz Bop singer revealed in an r/AskReddit post (which has since been removed) that the company itself is nothing but a massive scam run by the son of a notorious scammer that scams the child singers and their parents out of their savings. He also revealed that it can take weeks, month and even '''YEARS' just to get royalties for the songs that they cover and, even if they DO get their royalties, the kids will almost always never see them as their parents will swindle them out of it and use them for malicious purposes. The Only 2 Redeeming Qualities #There were quite a few members of Kidz Bop who later rose to stardom once they entered teenhood/adulthood, such as Ross Lynch, Olivia Holt, Noah Munck, Zendaya, and Becky G, and ever since then, they have improved their singing talents and have moved past the cringeworthy "youth appropriate" collective. #As far as we know, they haven't butchered singers like Michael Jackson yet. Discography Studio Albums * Kidz Bop * Kidz Bop 2 * Kidz Bop 3 * Kidz Bop 4 * Kidz Bop 5 * Kidz Bop 6 * Kidz Bop 7 * Kidz Bop 8 * Kidz Bop 9 * Kidz Bop 10 * Kidz Bop 11 * Kidz Bop 12 * Kidz Bop 13 * Kidz Bop 14 * Kidz Bop 15 * Kidz Bop 16 * Kidz Bop 17 * Kidz Bop 18 * Kidz Bop 19 * Kidz Bop 20 * Kidz Bop 21 * Kidz Bop 22 * Kidz Bop 23 * Kidz Bop 24 * Kidz Bop 25 * Kidz Bop 26 * Kidz Bop 27 * Kidz Bop 28 * Kidz Bop 29 * Kidz Bop 30 * Kidz Bop 31 * Kidz Bop 32 * Kidz Bop 33 * Kidz Bop 34 * Kidz Bop 35 * Kidz Bop 36 * Kidz Bop 37 * Kidz Bop 38 * Kidz Bop 39 * Kidz Bop 40 Compilation albums * More Kidz Bop (2000) * Kidz Bop Megahits (2001) * Kidz Bop Christmas (2002) * Kidz Bop Classics (2003) * Kidz Bop Kool For Kidz (2003) * Kidz Bop Gold (2004) * Kidz Bop Halloween (2004) * Los Kidz Bop (2005) * Kidz Bop Kids: A Very Merry Kidz Bop (2005) * Kidz Bop Karaoke (2006)* – iTunes exclusives * Kidz Bop All-Time Hits (2006)* – 2 Cd Edition * Kidz Bop Hanukkah (2005)* * More Kidz Bop Gold (2006) * Kidz Bop Sports Jamz (2007)* * A Kidz Bop Valentine (2007)* * Kidz Bop Country (2007) * The Coolest Kidz Bop Christmas Ever (2007) * Kidz Bop 80s Gold (2008) * Kidz Bop Halloween (Deluxe Edition) (2008) * Kidz Bop American Starz (2009)* * Kidz Bop Greatest Hits (2009) * Kidz Bop Car Songs (2009)* * Kidz Bop Christmas – 2009 CD (2009) * Kidz Bop Sings the Beatles (2009) * Kidz Bop Dance Party! (2010) * Kidz Bop Halloween Party (2010) * Kidz Bop Christmas Party (2010) * Kidz Bop Presents 101 Crazy Jokes for Kids(2011) * Kidz Bop Sings Monster Ballads (2011) * Kidz Bop Christmas (2011) * Kidz Bop Ultimate Hits (2012) * Kidz Bop: Halloween Hits! (2012) * Kidz Bop Christmas – 2012 CD (2012) * Kidz Bop Party Hits! (2013) * Kidz Bop Party Pop! (2014) * Kidz Bop Christmas Wish List (2014) * Kidz Bop: Five Live (2015)* – Google Playexclusive * Kidz Bop Greatest Hits (2016) * Kidz Bop Halloween (2016)* * Kidz Bop Christmas (2016) * Kidz Bop Super Hits (2017)* * Kidz Bop '90s Pop (2017) * Kidz Bop 2018 (2018) – Canada only * Kidz Bop Halloween (2018)* * Kidz Bop Christmas (2018) * Kidz Bop 2019 (2019) – Australia only * Kidz Bop World Tour (2019) * Kidz Bop Halloween (2019)* Category:Bands Category:Internet Memes Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Pop Singers Category:Kids Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:KIDZ BOP's Downfall Category:Artists who can't take Criticism